New Beginnings: Sayuri and Naruto REDUX
by VitaSen
Summary: Summary: When Sasuke approaches Naruto demanding to be taught the Oiroke no Jutsu, Naruto decides to teach him to humor him. So why is Sasuke so giddy that he's a girl? And why are rabid fangirls out to kill Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings: Sayuri and Naruto REDUX**

**A Naruto x Fem-Sasuke (Sayuri)**

**AN: **I've been granted permission to adopt this story from deathgeass, which you can find the original story on my profile page. I'm going to redo the chapters with improved grammar and continue from where he left off.

**Summary: **When Sasuke approaches Naruto demanding to be taught the Oiroke no Jutsu, Naruto decides to teach him to humor him. So why is Sasuke so giddy that he's a girl? And why are rabid fangirls out to kill Naruto?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd eat my hat.

* * *

It was a vibrant day in Konohagakure no Sato as Naruto sat on the Fourth's head on top of the Hokage Monument overlooking the Hidden Village of the Leaves. The village was in a hustle and bustle mood as merchants shouted over each other to nab customers, the ninjas being assigned missions from the Sandaime, also known as Hiruzen Sarutobi and villagers mingling in bars and parks. Everything was at peace.

Naruto was currently on his day off. Kakashi gave them a week of lax after completing a D-ranked mission, ending with a paint can flying towards the Jounin's private parts, caused by an argument between the dead-last and the emo prince.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said gleefully, about to dive into the Food of the Gods until he felt someone approach from behind.

"Oi, dobe." Naruto stopped and turned around, seeing Sasuke glaring at him. Naruto huffed.

"What now, teme!? I'm trying to eat over here!" Naruto said, irritated. Which in turn made Sasuke irritated too. Sasuke was about to retort until certain events came to mind…

* * *

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_Sasuke dug around his clan's library in an attempt to learn some more jutsu to pass the dead-last until his eyes gravitated to an old book. Pulling the book out, it turned out to be the Diary of Madara Uchiha, one of the founding fathers of Konoha. Curious, he made his way home and sat at the living room table, propping the book open. Aside from finding out that Madara wedded with an Uzumaki at some part in his life, he came across a specific entry._

_**April 15th**__: Only the females of the Uchiha clan can pass the Sharingan gene down the clan, and that males of the clan are only a component needed to make a women fertile to pass it down. Basically, Plug A + Slot B and if Slot B is "filled" then Plug A is basically useless, while Slot B makes a Part C. Got it? Good. Because I swear Setsuna better pop out a strong son._

_Sasuke began to sulk as his hopes and dreams of reviving the clan crashed into an abyss. His eyes threatened to spill tears until he turned the page, his eyes widening._

_**Note: **__Should the Uchiha clan's last heir (for some reason) be a male, then it is up to him to change a girl. No, sex changes don't count, nor does cutting off your genitalia. You need to be a girl. Here below this note is a seal that'll lock your gender into a girl. The only backdrop to this is that the change can't be reverted, so if you're ugly as dirt, sucks to be you! That is, if somehow, MAGICALLY, you manage to develop a jutsu that turns you into a girl. Pervert. (Insert chibi-Madara giving a disgusted look)_

_As soon as he finished reading the note, his brain stormed for any jutsu that can change him into a girl. After a good 10 minutes, he realized that Naruto had developed such a jutsu. Determined on reviving his clan, a steely eyed Sasuke used his Sharingan to memorize the seal and ran to find Naruto, after putting the book back in his library._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Back to the present…

Sasuke bit back his retort and exhaled heavily. He shook his head of ill-thoughts and looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Teach me the Oiroke no Jutsu." Naruto felt as if time and space stopped, before falling on his ass.

"What? Why would you wanna learn that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke critically before narrowing his eyes. "...you're not a pervert are you?" Naruto quipped.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched. "I need to learn it for infiltration missions and it'll be useful to get a drop on our enemies." Sasuke managed to make a cover story for his intent.

"Well why the heck would you want to learn something Oiroke no Jutsu though? Why not make yourself invisible or something like that." Naruto tilted his head, analyzing his rival.

"JUST TEACH ME THE DAMN JUTSU DOBE!" Sasuke bellowed. Naruto flinched, making Sasuke internally winced at yelling at his crush.

That's right, the great and powerful emo prince has an undying love for the blonde idiot. Although he would never admit such a thing as he is now.

"Alright, alright! No need to pop my eardrums, jeez." Naruto sighed before standing up. "Now look here, I'm not gonna show you again so you better commit this to memory." Sasuke nodded and activated his Sharingan, his hands poised. Naruto showed Sasuke the hand signs, who copied them effortlessly and was about to apply the seal until the two heard a rustling from the forest behind them. Ino and Sakura popped out, and following behind them was a horde of Sasuke's fan girls.

'_Shit! Why now! Why do these abominations have to appear now!' _Sasuke grit his teeth. He just wanted to be with his Foxy-kun! (Sasuke has a secret Naruto plushie. Again, not that he'll tell.)

"Sasuke-kun, you like me more than this pig, right?" Sakura said, glaring at Ino.

"Hell no! He obviously likes me, billboard brow. Who can resist the amazing Ino Yamanaka?" Ino said, flaunting her hair. The horde behind them started to get chatty, before turning into a full blown argument. Pretty soon, fists started to fly.

Sasuke groaned before grabbing Naruto by the wrist and dragging him away, who protested being robbed of his Ramen-chan. The girls stopped as they noticed Sasuke leading Naruto away.

"A-ano! Sasuke-kun! You still haven't given us an answer…" Sakura said lightly. He turned and saw Naruto give Sasuke a light glare, before sticking his bottom lip out, pouting.

'_Kawaii...' _Sasuke thought for a quick second before turning his attention to the girls.

"I don't like any of you!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated that he can't have his fox.

"W-what?" Ino said, shocked while Sakura's mouth was slightly agape. She shook her head, quickly regaining confidence.

"Who do you like then? We'll show her she doesn't deserve you!" Sakura said determined, the girls chimed in agreement. Meanwhile, Naruto sighed and shook his head, still having his collar gripped tightly in Sasuke's hand.

'_How did I fall for such a mean girl? Can't they see that they're annoying Sasuke? Might as well give up on love now, if I'm going to be attracted to a bunch of maniacs.'_

**Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga Mansion**

A certain Hyuuga felt a twinge in her heart as she felt a stab of shame before collapsing

**Back on Hokage Monument**

Sasuke, having reach the boiling point of his anger exploded.

"For Kami-sama's sake, I don't like any of you! Give up! You girls have no choice! Leave me be and get the hell out!" Sasuke snarled, startling the girls. All of them had tears in their eyes. "Besides, he's the only one I love…"

Sasuke did the hand signs and performed the Oiroke no Jutsu, and a large puff of smoke filled the area. As the smoke settled, instead of Sasuke was a slim, curvy 13 year old girl. She had silky long black hair that seemed to defy gravity, B to borderline C sized breasts and an hourglass figure to die for, a shapely derriere and a heart shaped face. What a babe.

The girls looked shocked as Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. The blood in his body exploded from his nose and flew away, knocking him out.

"S-sasuke-kun, what's going on…?" Sakura said, not believing her eyes. The now female sasuke stared down at Sakura.

"My name's not Sasuke anymore…it's Sayuri!" She quickly moved her hand over her chest and shouted. "Fuin!"

* * *

**Chapter 1 of New Beginnings: Sayuri and Naruto is now completed! Please drop a review on your thoughts of this chapter! Thanks again to deathgeass for giving me permission to make a redux on his story! -VitaSen**


	2. Reconciliation

**New Beginnings: Sayuri and Naruto REDUX**

**A Naruto x Fem-Sasuke (Sayuri) Fanfiction**

**AN: **I'm glad to see a good start off for this story. Well, enough lollygagging, let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was many things. An orphan, the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi, the Konoha Ambassador of the Ramen Embassy, but most importantly, a boy. A regular, 13 year old boy. So when he saw his rival turn into a hot, voluptuous, drop dead sexy girl, he promptly passed out. For a good 3 minutes.

So when Sasuke- er, _Sayuri_ saw her crush fly away and smash into a tree, she quickly made her way to his unconscious body.

"Naruto!" She gripped the orange jacket he had on from the shoulders and propped him against the trunk of the tree. Magically, the smoke had clung over her…_ bits_, concealing them from any perverted onlookers. A faint '_achoo_' was heard from the treetops a bit away.

Sakura, Ino and the other fangirls quickly regained ground after being shocked and ran over to the once male Sasuke. Looks of horror were spread when they realized that HE was now a SHE. Well, save for a few fangirls. Wink.

"S-s-sasuke-kun t-turned into a… a g-girl!" Ino wailed pathetically as she slumped to the floor.

"S-stop playing a-around, Sasuke-kun! N-nice joke, haha…!" Sakura tried to salvage the remnants of her sanity, but failed pretty hard when Sayuri shot her a cold glare. She only stopped glaring when she noticed Naruto stirring from her grip.

Naruto rubbed his head, trying to get over the sudden impact. "Ugh… what happened?"

His gaze was diverted to an elated Sayuri, who looked into his brilliant cerulean eyes with her onyx black ones. A faint tinge of red stained her cheeks.

"I just had a weird dream… Sasuke turned into a girl… and I wanted to dip her into a vat of whipped cream and lick it off her…" Naruto mumbled quietly. Needless to say, Sayuri almost fainted.

Comically, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the same girl in front of him, naked. Smoke do her justice. Quickly, his gentlemanly side kicked into action. Naruto took off his his jacket and swung it around her back, covering her and zipped up the zipper. He then took off his shirt and made it as a makeshift skirt, tying the arms of the sleeves around her waist. When he finished, Naruto realized that Sasuke had indeed turned into a girl. Who else had onyx eyes but an Uchiha?

"Y-Y-YOU'RE A G-GIRL!" Naruto exclaimed, his face heating up. Sayuri diverted her gaze and poked both of her index fingers together, reminiscent to a certain stalker Hyuuga.

Sayuri nodded, her frame shaking from the nervous emotion racking her body. "I… I did it for you, Naruto-kun…" She mumbled, her face practically looking like a tomato. "D-do you like it?" She asked, hopefully. Naruto nodded numbly.

"Beautiful…" Naruto said absently, eliciting a '_squee_' from Sayuri.

The fangirls just stared at the two, boiling in rage.

"Stop joking around, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said heatedly.

"Why're you talking with the loser!"

"Yeah! Get away from Sasuke, dead-last!"

"TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" The fangirls turned to look at one of their own, who raised an eyebrow. "What? Girl Sasuke is hot!" She said, a lecherous grin on her face. Dismissing that, Sakura turned around.

"CHANGE SASUKE-KUN BACK, NARUTO-BAKA!" She screeched, and moved in to pummel Naruto.

Moving quick, Sayuri spun around and delivered a sharp blow to her gut, making her stumble and crumpled to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch Naruto-koi, you pink hair banshee!" She looked down in anger at Sakura, holding her mid-section in pain. "I won't let you hurt him any longer! You all call him demon, idiot or dead-last! No longer!" She shouted, directing her voice to the fangirls behind Sakura.

_Naruto...koi?_ Naruto thought, wide-eyed at Sayuri's declaration. He felt a rising of confusion but happiness from his gut.

"Why…" Sakura croaked. "Why would… you defend… the baka…?" Sayuri, enraged, delivered a painful kick at Sakura's quivering form.

"Did you not listen, you dumb bitch? STOP. INSULTING. MY. NARUTO!." She delivered a final blow to her neck, knocking her out. Stunned by the sudden violent takedown by Sayuri, Naruto looked in awe and a bit of fear by how far Sayuri went to defend him. It made him strangely happy. _So this is what it is to be cared for…_

The fangirls quickly took the message and dispersed, a few having guilt shamed faces.

Sayuri whipped around and helped Naruto get up from the tree, making their way to the Uchiha compound, leaving Sakura on the ground.

* * *

"Why?" Naruto asked as Sayuri eased him down on the bed in her home.

The Uchiha compound was large as it was silent, the relics of the time before the Massacre permeating the air, creating an illusion of haunted ground. The only signs of life was Naruto and Sayuri in their section of the estate.

"Why would you go this far for me?" He looked at Sayuri sitting in a seiza position, bowing deeply. She stripped out of Naruto's clothes and wore a kimono after getting into the house.

"I'm sorry, Naruto for the way I treated you." She said with a tone of regret. "I've always treated you like dirt and insulted you when you just wanted to be friends with me…" Her voice faltered a bit, her eyes welling up with tears. "It hurts, seeing you all alone with no friends. You remind me of when I was alone too. I hated it!" The tears started to come out, her hands shaking as she balled them into fists.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" She stopped when she was pulled from the floor and into a warm, enveloping hug on the bed. She looked up, seeing Naruto have tears in her eyes too.

"It's ok." Naruto said slowly, rubbing Sayuri's back. "It's… ok." He said, tears flowing down his face. He never had someone his age acknowledge his existence, and to see someone defend him and the amount of care laced in it, made him happy.

"It's ok." He said again. Sayuri's eyes widened, before her face scrunched and started to sob, burying her head into Naruto's shoulder. As she continued to weep, Naruto continued to hold her in his arms, hugging her more tightly.

"Please…" Sayuri said muffled. "Please don't leave me…" She said in between sobs. Naruto just rubbed her back.

"I will never leave you. Not now, not ever." Naruto put his head in the crook of Sayuri's neck.

"...I love you… Naru-koi…" She said faintly. She raised her head slightly, looking in Naruto's eyes. He smiled affectionately.

"...I love you too, Sayuri-chan." Both smiling, the two slowly laid down on the bed, taking the covers and putting it over the two. The two faced each other, smiling as their fingers intertwined underneath the sheets. Sayuri moved closer to Naruto's warm body, as he put his arm around hers and the two fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**AN:** That does it for the second chapter!


	3. A New Day

I read the reviews and while I noticed that some of you are asking things from me, **I'd like to stick to the original story's plot line first before deviating to something else** **I have planned****. **I'm sticking to the original story's plot because that's what wanted me to do a redux of it, so please be patient while I pay my respects to the author by redoing his chapters, before I go on a tangent. I know some are antsy but please enjoy the story henceforth. Cheers.

* * *

Kakashi giggled pervertedly, covering his mouth with his hand as he watched Naruto and Sayuri slump into a blissful sleep under the dim moonlight from a tree near the window. The two were currently snuggled deeply into the other's embrace, their faces close together. His notepad was being written on furiously as he collected his "research", putting it away for later to give to a certain Sage. Smiling from under his mask, he **Body Flickered** away from the compound, leaving the two alone.

* * *

The sun's rays beamed through the crack of the curtains in a certain Uchiha's room, landing elegantly on a peculiar patch of spiky, blonde hair. Naruto's eyes twitched a bit before slowly cracking his eyes, feeling a weight on the right side of his body. Turning his head slowly, he allowed a small smile to grace his face as he saw Sayuri hugging his arm, her right leg overlapping his own.

Naruto's muse was broken as the alarm clock to the left of him blared loudly, the green digits reading 7 A.M. Sighing, he slapped the snooze button and slowly tried to slip out of the death grip his newly found girlfriend was giving to him. Biting his lower lip, he managed to slowly wiggle out of the bed, using **Substitution Jutsu** on a pillow to replace him as he made his way to the kitchen.

Sayuri's mouth contorted to a frown as her source of heat disappeared from next to her, moving her arms around until she opened her eyes. She looked around as the sun illuminated the room. Not seeing Naruto in the room, she sighed dejectedly.

"Naruto's not here… I had another dream again…" She muttered, believing what happened yesterday was another dream she had. Sighing, she rose from the bed and placed the pillow back before going to the closet to get her clothes, before realizing that all her clothes were boy clothes. Putting on her robe, she cracked the door open to hear clanking from the household. Immediately, she jumped back into the room and retrieved a kunai before sneakily making her way to the source. The sounds got louder as she made her way to the kitchen, and dashed to the assailant, placing the kunai against their neck. She froze as her vision was filled with yellow spiky hair.

Naruto couldn't move as the kunai pressed against his adam's apple. Plucking the kunai from Sayuri's grasp, he turned around and smirked as she stood frozen. He then blushed as his eyes traveled to the unknotted bathrobe, save for the panties she had on. Sayuri blinked her way out of her stupor as she followed Naruto's eyes travel down her figure. To her breasts. Her face went beet red.

"H-H-H-H-HENTAI!" She screamed, clutching the robe in one hand and slapping Naruto with the other.

SMACK!

* * *

His eyes closed and his lower jaw sticking outward a bit, giving a pondering look, the large welt on his right cheek buzzed red as he bowed repeatedly.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gome-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it, Naru-koi." Sayuri interrupted, still blushing to a lesser degree. She looked at the now erect Naruto, sporting an apron with a bright yellow flower in the center, with a spatula in hand. She froze in realization as the events of yesterday came back to her. She teared up and rose from the chair she was seating in, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Euh, Yuri-koi?" Naruto asked, confused. Sayuri continued to hug him, only tighter when she heard the "-koi" suffix and the nickname he gave her.

"You're real… you're here… with me! It really happened!" She cried into his form, her cries muffled against his chest. Smiling lightly empathetically, he placed the spatula before wrapping his arms around her, stroking her long black hair. He continued to stroke her hair until the cries stopped, basking in each other's warmth. She looked up at the smiling Naruto, wiping the tears off her face.

"Naru-koi… I love yo-" She was interrupted by Naruto's finger, silencing her. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead before placing the blushing Sayuri back into a chair.

"I know, Yuri-chan. I know." Giving her his foxy grin, he turned around before placing plates of food on the table. Her eyes widened as she saw the feast laid before her. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, crêpes, omelettes, cubed potatoes and an assortment of other breakfast delights littered the table. Her eyes starry eyed, looked at Naruto in surprise.

"You can cook?" She asked, drooling. Naruto rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Yes, I can cook. What, you thought I eat ramen all the time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Sayuri diverted her eyes, not meeting Naruto's gaze. Snorting, he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, grabbing an empty plate.

"Well, dig in… honey." He said slyly as Sayuri flushed red.

"H-hai…" The two dug in as they made light banter in the new day as a couple.

* * *

Just as the two finished breakfast, a light rapping came from the front door of the household. Naruto answered the door as Sayuri placed the dishes back in the dishwasher. A silver haired scarecrow greeted Naruto with an eye smile and a two finger salute.

"Hey Naruto!" And just as quickly, Naruto slammed the door shut. A brief silence passed as the scarecrow knocked again, this time a female Uchiha answered the door.

"Yes, what is it Kakashi?" The addressed scarecrow sweat dropped at the lack of honorific before telling them that the council wanted to see them. Sighing, she nodded and closed the door. Outside, a red-eyed Jounin stepped out from the bushes, brushing the leaves and twigs from her body.

"So, the rumors are true after all." Kurenai Yuuhi turned to face Kakashi, who waved.

"Indeed. I spied on them at night after I heard a certain pinkie scream about a female Sasuke." Kurenai nodded as they looked at the door.

"Well, let's go inside. I have questions of my own."

* * *

Soon, Kurenai and Kakashi were inside the household, teasing the new couple after Kakashi leaked the information of the two getting together. Mostly Kakashi though, being the pervert he was. After all, learn from the best, right? Kurenai pecked at Sayuri with questions, before dragging her away to get new clothes. She quickly whipped around and told Kakashi to be on time for the council meeting or else she'll put him under the **Pervert's Hell** genjutsu. Yaoi Smut. Nodding violently, she left. Sighing, he turned around to face Naruto.

"So, quite the catch you got there Naruto." Kakashi winked at Naruto. Naruto blushed and grumbled, calling him a pervert. Kakashi laughed, before patting him on the back. "Make sure to take good care of her, alright?" Naruto smiled.

"Will do, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

Soon the four regrouped outside the Hokage's office. Naruto was struck by Sayuri's clothes. A black dress with an Uchiha symbol on the back, fishnet undershirt, slimline pants and ninja sandals to complete the raiment, hugging her figure. She looked dazzling. The four made their way outside the Hokage's office, before Naruto turned to his beloved.

"Ready?" He said, raising his hand. She nodded, smiling.

"Ready." She took his hand, holding it tightly before the four entered the lion's den.

* * *

**AN: That wraps up Chapter 3! Leave a like, subscribe, thumbs up, high five,review, send me a picture of cheese, whatever!**


End file.
